At present, in the illumination and display field, OLEDs are increasingly and widely applied to industries of developing lighting products and panels because of characteristics of low start voltage, light weight and thinness, and self-illumination and so on of the OLEDs, to satisfy demands of low power consumption, light weight and thinness and area light source and so on.
Since luminous efficiencies of inner light-emitting materials of the OLED have greater differences, while manufacturing a device, it needs to adjust the luminous efficiencies of the materials of respective colors, in order to obtain ideal chromaticity parameters. For example, in a serial-type structure, in order to match a blue light with low luminous efficiency, it usually needs to reduce luminous efficiencies of a red light and a green light, so that the red and green light will generate more heat, thereby causing a problem of high heat of the device.